Looking For a Place to Land
by Lilmisshardygirl
Summary: (Ch 5 is up) RVD's little sister Rachel has had a crappy life. She is with him hoping to get her life in order. Summary sucks I know
1. Chapter 1

Looking For a Place to Land  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Now Entering Disclaimer Land: I only own Rachel. The title is the name of a song by the band Dakota Moon. I can't quite remember. Anyone else that you recognize unfortunately is not mine. I make no profit of off this. I work at Wal-Mart and it is only a few weeks till Christmas I have no money so no suing pretty please. Now Leaving Disclaimer land: Ya'll come back now ya hear. lol  
  
Authors Note 1: There is no brand extension. Stephanie is the commissioner of both shows. No spoilers for Raw or Smackdown as of yet. Authors Note 2: This is very different from anything I have ever tried to write. It involves an original character and some very disturbing images.  
  
Rated : R for some violence  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Come in." A female voice answers.  
  
A very nervous Rob Van Damn enters Stephanie McMahon's office  
  
"Rob, have a seat. What can I do for you today?" asks a curious Stephanie  
  
"Ok first of all I want to thank you for speaking with me Stephanie. (Stephanie raises her eyebrow.) Second of all I need to ask for a few days of. I have a personal issue I need to take care of. Finally after those few days are over, I need to ask permission to have a visitor travel with me for a while." Rushes an exhausted looking RVD.  
  
"Ok let me first say that is the most I have ever heard you speak in the four years that you have been with this company. Second of all how long will you need off? Lastly who do you want to visit?" Laughs Stephanie  
  
"Ok I will need off Friday Saturday and Sunday. I will be ready and raring to go for Raw on Monday. It is my little sister that I want to stay with me for a while. It will just be until I am sure she will be ok on her own. Is that ok Stephanie?" Asks a hopeful Rob  
  
"Rob I have no problem giving you time off. You do not ask for it often. I am curious as to why Carolyn would be staying with you and then being on her own. She is only ten after all right?" Asks a very curious Stephanie  
  
"No I am going to pick up my other sister Rachel. She is getting you of Prison on Friday." Rob mumbles  
  
"That's funny Rob I could of swore I heard you say you had a sister getting out of Prison on Friday "Jumps up a surprised Stephanie  
  
"No you were correct. It is not really a prison as more of a home for troubled girls until they turn the age of 21." Replies a slightly agitated RVD  
  
"Oh yeah that makes it all that much better. Please tell me she did not commit murder or anything? Oh god she did, didn't she? "Plops down a horrified Stephanie  
  
"Listen here Stephanie you have no right to judge my sister for any actions that she has taken. You have no idea the shit she has been through over the last seven years." Yells a very pissed of RVD  
  
"I am sorry Rob. Please sit down. Would you explain to me what exactly happened? I cannot in good conscience let her travel with us if I do not know why she was incarcerated."  
  
"Stephanie it is really not my story to tell. I will tell you though on one condition. After I tell you please do not treat her any differently that you would anyone else. Also please do not let her know I told you. If she wants you to know she will tell you on her own terms." States an adamant RVD  
  
"Rob you have my word." States a sincere Stephanie  
  
"Ok well it all started out 12 years ago.  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging, but it is not quite time to know what all is in Rachel's past yet. I will introduce her next chapter.  
  
Oh yeah leave me a review. Is this good bad should I throw in the proverbial towel and leave it to the professional fanfic writers. Leave me a review or email me at RubyoftheElves@aol.com  
  
See me later bye,  
  
Michele 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking for a Place to Land  
By: Michele Bouchard  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Authors Note: Here is the second chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.  
  
It is a cool fall morning in the Florida home of the Home for troubled teens. Rob walks in to a sparsely furnished office and has a seat. A tall thin man follows suit and also has a seat in his chair.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me Mr. Pryce. I understand that my sister is being released today. I was wondering if there was anything that I should know that she has not told me?" he asks  
  
"Not that I can think about at the moment. I am very glad to see Rachel getting out. She has most certainly had a very trying time. Between the whole reason that she was brought here and the fact that her mother wants nothing to do with her, I am truly surprised that she is alive today. She was on suicide watch for the first six months of her time here. I will send with you a detailed report of her psychiatric visits and any other incident reports that I have on file. May I ask why you have never come to visit your sister before now?" Mr. Pryce inquires  
  
"Up till a month ago, I never knew that any of this happened. I have called my mother every week, and she never breathed a word about it.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mom its Rob, how's everything going?"  
  
"Fine dear just fine. How are things going with the WWF?"  
  
"Great, Rachel's birthday is coming up, do you think that I could fly her out so we can spend a couple of days together before school starts back up?"  
  
"Rob dear I am sorry but, I have to go we will talk about this later."  
  
"Mom, wait is something *click* wrong. Well damn."  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Now that I think about this, it makes perfect sense. I just do not understand why my mother would want nothing to do with her. This is so not her fault." Vents a perplexed RVD  
  
"I can understand where you are coming from. I did some extensive research about her case. The DA painted her as a child who was in love with her Step -Father and killed him because he rejected her. I personally have never believed that story. It just does not ad up. When she came into our facility, she was unreachable. All she kept saying over and over again was,  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Kayla, I cannot let him hurt Kayla. Not like he hurt me. I am bad Kayla is an innocent child. Have to save Kayla"  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"We then found out about 2 months later that Rachel was pregnant. I had our doctor examine her and she determined that Rachel had been the victim of years of abuse. She has scars over most of her chest and abdomen. That was the straw that broke the camels back for me. After that there was no question that she was justified in what she had done. If there is anything that I can possibly do to help her please do not hesitate to ask. I have a daughter who is about her age. If anything happened to her I do not know what I would do." He hands Rob a card with his home and cell phone number on it  
  
"Thanks Mr. Pryce. I will definitely call you if I need anything." Rob shakes his hand  
  
"Please call me Wesley. I mean that too if you two need anything do not hesitate to call me. Now why don't I take you to Rachel's room, so we can get her on with her life."  
  
Wesley leads Rob to a small room at the end of the corridor. He opens the door and blur of curly long jet black hair jumps on him.  
  
"Rachel sweetie, oxygen is becoming an issue. I am not getting any." Rob gasps  
  
"Oh Robbie I am so sorry." She apologizes  
  
She then hauls off and punches him dead in the jaw sending him flying black in a heap on the door. Rob staggers up and looks at Rachel with wide eyes in shock.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````  
  
Ok how am I doing? Should I continue? Let me know, does it reek of awesomeness or reek of sucktitude?  
  
See me later by,  
  
Michele  
  
RubyoftheElves@aol.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Looking for a Place to Land  
Chapter 3  
By: Michele  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Authors Note: I cannot remember if I stated that there is not a roster split, and Stephanie is the Commissioner of both Raw and Smackdown.  
  
Thanks to LesnarCHick and --- for the reviews. At least I know that two people likes my story. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy  
  
"First of all, Owwww. Secondly, what the hell was that for? Finally, how in the blue hell did you get that strong?" asks a dumb found Rob  
  
"Sorry don't know my own strength. Why haven't you been here to see me before now? I have been here for five years. Not a peep out of you. Zero zip zilch nadda nothing. No hey sis, are you ok? No hi, bye, kiss my ass bitch or I hate you and hope you die a horrible painful death for what you did. No do you want me to send you a cake with a file in it to get you out? No why didn't you tell me that this was going on? It is bad enough that mom disowned me but you too. I never would have thought you would leave me alone too." She breaks down and falls to the floor  
  
"I am so sorry Rach. I had no idea any of this was going on. Every time I called mom gave me the run around. Why did you never come to me? I would have stopped it in a heart beat. I would have done something. Why has mom disowned you? This makes no sense." He asks  
  
"Well first of all in Sharon's eyes, I am nothing but the Jezebel that tried to steal her husband. I came to her time and time again and she did nothing. She always would blame me saying it was all in my head or that I was just jealous of her and Chad's relationship..  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Mommy can I talk to you about something?" asks a 13 year old Rachel  
  
"Sure honey. I am always here for you." Replies Sharon  
  
"Well I am not to sure how to put this. Uh umm boy there is no easy way to say this. Chad has been touching me." Asks a scared Rachel  
  
"What do you mean touching you?" screeches Sharon  
  
"He has been coming in to my room and touching on my private parts." Cries a frightened Rachel  
  
"Yeah right, I cannot believe that. Why would you say something like that? I am sure that you were just imagining it." Yells an angry Sharon  
  
"No mommy, I am telling the truth. I would not lie about something like this. Why don't you believe me?" sobs a hurt Rachel  
  
"Oh come on Rachel. How can you ask me to believe something that far fetched?" booms Sharon  
  
"What is so far fetched Sharon?" Asks a curious Chad  
  
"Rachel just told me that you have been touching her. Is this true Chad?" questions Sharon  
  
"Are you kidding me Sharon? She came on too me. I pushed her away. She is just trying to get back at me. You believe me don't you? Sharon? Answer me. You do believe right? Why would I do that when I have you? You are all that I need. She is a kid. She has nothing that I want. I love you baby." Soothes Chad  
  
"Rachel, go to your room NOW. I mean it. If you do not move this instant then I will give you a reason to cry, and if you ever pull something like this again I will ship you off to an orphanage where they don't care about the kids. They are beaten regularly. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" yells a very angry Sharon  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Rachel! Rachel! Sweetie, are you okay? Earth to Rachel, come in Rachel. Hello McFly, anyone home?" asks a worried Rob  
  
"She gets like this some time Rob. She starts to relieve something from her past and then, she goes into a catatonic state. It is actually rather disconcerting to see. She has been doing so well. She hasn't had an episode like this in over a year. I think that maybe this has all been a little too much for her. Why don't you go and get some lunch from the cafeteria. Come back in about 30 minutes to see if there is any change. If there is then we will get everything together so she can leave with you. Is that ok?" Instructs Wesley  
  
"Ok sure why not. I need to make a phone call anyway. I will be back in 30. Thanks again Wesley. I truly appreciate all that you have done for my sister." Thanks Rob  
  
"It is nothing. She reminds me a lot of someone I once knew. She was very quick with her tongue. She also carried a lot of excess baggage." Reminisces Wesley  
  
About 10 minutes later in the court yard  
  
BRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG, BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG  
  
"Hello. Mom look I told you that I do not want to talk to you. We've been over this. How could you let her go through this alone? She was just a child. DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT WHEN SHE WAS BROUGHT HERE? I HOLD YOU PERSONALLY RESPONSIBLE. AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED, I HAVE NO MOTHER. IT IS ONLY ME AND RACHEL NOW. GOODBYE MOTHER. HAVE A NICE LIFE." Rob hangs up the phone with a click  
  
BRRRRRRRIIINNG, BRRIINNGGGG, BRRRIIINNGGGG  
  
"I TOLD YOU I WAS THROUGH WITH THIS!" yells a seriously pissed RVD  
  
"Whoa man chill. Is everything alright? You missed the house show and no one knew where you were. Stephanie wouldn't even divulge anything. That was a bit strange, considering she is can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to secrets." Laughs Edge  
  
"Thanks for calling Edge. I am picking up my sister; she is going to be traveling with me for a while." Answers Rob  
  
"Wow really Kayla is a sweetie. Red is going to love that. Oh hold on speak of the devil here she is." Edge hands the phone to an excited Lita  
  
"Rob buddy oh pal. SO, I here may favorite little diva in training is gonna be with us for a while huh." Gushes an excited Lita  
  
"Well, Lita not exactly, I don't mean to disappoint you but, it's my other sister Rachel that is going to be visiting me." Answers an uncomfortable Rob  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm Rob how come I never knew that you had a sister named Rachel?" asks a confused Lita  
  
"Is Rob with Rachel? Tell him to tell her oh hell let me have the phone. Rob hey man tell Rachel that I said hey and long time no write. Rob dude are you still there?" Asks Chris Jericho  
  
"Yeah man. I'm still here. Listen I have to go. Rachel and I will be there Monday morning. Okay. I will fill you in when I get there as to why you haven't heard from Rachel in a while ok. Tell everyone I said bye" replies as Rob hangs up the phone  
  
"Rob says bye and he will see everyone with Rachel in toe at Raw Monday night." Says Chris as he hands Edge his cell phone back  
  
"Ok hold it mister. How is it that you know about Rachel, while we had no clue." Asks Lita  
  
"Yeah as Shane says, 'Wasss up wit dat'" Edge even crosses his arms across his chest like Shane does  
  
*What can I say? I have wanted to see someone who kinda pokes fun but in a somewhat serious manner. This just seemed to fit.lol*  
  
"Ok first Edge man that was funny. I know about Rachel from when I was in ECW. (I seem to remember hearing that Y2J was in ECW at one point, so he knows about Rachel. I was gonna have it be Jeff, but then Matt would know and then why would Lita not know. Did that make any sense?) She came to spend a weekend with him when she was about 14. We became pretty good friends and she would right me about once a week. It all dropped off about when she turned 16. She stopped writing and Rob had no clue what was going on till about a month ago. He said that he found her. But, back to when I met her She was the cutest thing. I still do not see the resemblance though. She has black curly hair and is, or was kinda chubby. She is also very outspoken. You all know how Rob is fairly quiet and easy going she is loud and wound very tight if you catch my drift." Replies Chris  
  
"Oh so you mean she is a spaz." Interjects Lita  
  
"That is precisely what I was going to say Trust me you guys are going to love her. If you think Kayla is adorable wait till you see Rachel you will laugh your butt off at her. She is a character. She gives me a run for my money when it comes to joking someone." Answers Y2J  
  
"Cool I am actually excited. It will be nice to have an extra girl around to break up the monotony. Chris she isn't one of those girly girls who doesn't like to get dirty is she." Asks a suddenly horrified Lita  
  
"Oh hell no, she is quite the opposite. She will get down and dirty. Of course I haven't seen her in over seven years so things could have changed, but I do not see her as that type. Well boys and girls I have a commissioner to call names and humiliate see you later." Chris says his good byes and heads to the ring to torture Stephanie.  
  
(What can I say? Lol , I miss the good old days of Jericho going out and Calling Stephanie a trash bag bottom feeding hoe with huge boobs Oh those were the days.)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Ok so how was it. Did you catch the BACK to the Future reference? Oh yeah in case anyone has caught it, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce is a character from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Angel the series universe. He was comparing Rachel to Faith. Faith was quick with the tongue, but she had lots of issues stemming from her childhood. I do not plan on making this a full blown out Buffy Crossover. It really depends where I take it. Anywho, if you want to know Wesley runs the Wyndam-Pryce House for Troubled Young Adults. He founded it as a way to help children so they do not turn into someone like Faith. So young, so angry, and so ready to deadly. I do not plan on making Rachel a slayer. I do not think that I could handle writing her as a slayer. I'll figure it out later I know that it was really crazy to see Rachel punch Rob in chapter 2, but I can understand where she is coming from on that. Extremely happy to see her big brother yet really pissed that it took him this long to get to her. It just seemed like the right thing to do have her punch him. Then I thought wouldn't it be funny to see him fly across the room. Well moving right along I have seriously babbled. I am not to sure when I will be able to update next. I have done pretty good so far, 3 in less than a week. I have two papers and a final exam next week so, it may be a week or two till you get chapter 4.  
  
As always if you want leave me a review. Is it good bad should I be shot for playing with the characters or what?  
  
Laterz,  
  
Michele 


	4. Chapter 4

Looking For a Place to Land  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: Michele Bouchard  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. I own Rachel, Sharon, and the flashbacks of Chad.  
  
Authors Note: I have a little bit of extra time today, so I figured that I would write another chapter. As always read and review. Tell me how my little story is going.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Come in." answers Wesley  
  
"Is Rachel awake?" asks Rob  
  
"Yes she is. Why don't we go ahead and get her things together. I am sure that both you and she would love to get out of here." Softly laughs Wesley  
  
Rob and Wesley exit his office and walk down the corridor to Rachel's room. Along the way, they strike up a conversation.  
  
"Cool. Sounds like a plan to me. Exactly how much stuff does she have anyways?" Asks Rob  
  
"Not exactly a lot. She has a few pairs of shoes, pants, t-shirts, some books, a portable cd player, and some music. She has pretty much kept it to the bare minimum over the years. She had chances to get more clothes and other things, but she never took advantage." Replies Wesley  
  
"Wow. She always loved to go shopping as a kid. I think once we get back in the swing of things, I am gonna have to take her shopping. This may be detrimental to my health but, oh well. She is worth it"laughs Rob  
  
"Who's worth what Robbie? Asks a curious Rachel  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about taking you shopping. Once we get to the hotel in New York that is." Replies Rob  
  
"Nuh uh, shopping in New York. You cannot afford that. Not on the little that you make in ECW." Replies Rachel  
  
"Rachel, don't you remember I work for the WWE now?" asks Rob  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew that. I just had a bit of a brain fart. Sorry major blonde moment here." Laughs Rachel  
  
"Rachel you have black hair." Laughs Rob  
  
"I know that's why I said blonde moment. I am allotted a few a day." Laughs Rachel  
  
"Ok are you all ready to get out of here Rachel." Asks Rob  
  
"Yes and no. I am ready to see the world that I missed out on, but I am also afraid to go back out in that world. At least in here I was safe. It is a big scary place out there. Trust me you never know what could be around the corner. Especially at night." Whispers Rachel  
  
"Ok that got very deep. Why don't I load your things in my rental and we can get going." Rob replies  
  
"Ok." She says  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" whispers a tearful Rachel  
  
"Not goodbye Rachel, its just see you later. Take care of yourself kid." Wesley says as he pulls her into a hug  
  
"Thanks for everything. Tell that wife of yours that I said thanks for the tacos. She always knew that they were my favorite." Rachel laughs  
  
"I will. Fred is going to miss you. She loved coming up here and visiting with you. Keep in touch. If you need anything let me know. I will always be there for you. Day or night, I promise you." Wesley says as he releases Rachel  
  
"I promise. Would you tell Willow that I will call her when I get settled in?" Rachel sniffles  
  
"Ok well I have everything in the car. That is a beautiful cross Rachel. Who gave it to you?" A curious Rob asks  
  
"A friend gave it to me on my 21st birthday." Rachel answers as she touches the cross  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Rachel, how are you doing?"  
  
"I am doing ok I guess. Considering it is my twenty-first birthday and my mother could care less whether I live or die. My brother apparently does not give a crap about me either. I think that hurts the most of all. He has always been my best-friend. The fact that in the two years that I have been here, and he hasn't as much as checked up on me. Enough about me and my depressing life, how are you doing?" asks Rachel  
  
"I am fine. School's a bitch, but that's not the reason I came to see you. I wanted you to have this. I know it isn't much, but I just wanted to show you that people do care."  
  
"Aaron. It's beautiful. Thank you. Would you put it on me please?" Rachel asks  
  
"Sure. So I hear that you are going to be getting out of this place soon." Aaron asks  
  
"Yep in about six months. I have no idea where I will be going but, I guess I will cross that bridge when I come to it. So how is Laurie doing?" Rachel asks  
  
"Well, I really do not know? We got into a fight a few weeks ago now; I cannot get a hold of her." He answers  
  
"What was it this time?" Rachel groans  
  
"SSDD same shit different day. She hates that I come and visit you. She just cannot seem to let it go. She doesn't understand that you were the only one who took the time to get to know me. Well I unfortunately have to get going. I have to get to work." Says Aaron as he waves goodbye  
  
About three weeks later  
  
"Rachel you have a telephone call. Would you please come into my office." Asks Wesley  
  
"Sure thing Wes. Just a second. Is it Aaron? He hasn't been by since my birthday, I am actually kinda worried. He usually writes or visits every couple of weeks." She asks  
  
Rachel follows Wesley into his office and sits down as he hands her the phone.  
  
"Hello." Speaks Rachel  
  
"Rachel, this is Carolyn, I'm Aaron's mom." Replies a raspy voice  
  
"Ms. Ellis, is everything ok? Has something happened to Aaron?" asks a shaky Rachel  
  
"Yes dear I am afraid so. Last night, while Aaron was on his way home from work, oh god this is hard. Sweetie he was in an accident." Carolyn answers  
  
"Is he ok? He is ok right? Please tell me he is ok." Sobs Rachel  
  
"He was driving home from work, it was raining and the visibility was awful. He came to an intersection. The light turned green. He went to go through the intersection, and a drunk driver ran the red light. He was going 75 miles an hour. Aaron was badly injured in the accident. They had to cut him out of the car. He was rushed to the hospital and was unresponsive for the most part. When I got there he had me come closer. He told me to tell you that he cherished your friendship. He also said that Laurie was right. He was madly in love with you. He said that he knows that you only thought of him as a friend. He was so crazy about you Rachel. Rachel are you there?" asks Carolyn  
  
"No way. He isn't gone? I would feel it in my heart. You are lying. If Aaron put you up to this Ms. Ellis it is not funny. Tell him that I will kick his ass the next time he comes to visit." Sobs Rachel  
  
"Rachel I wish that this was one cruel sick joke, but it isn't. My baby is gone. I will never have grandchildren. I want you to know this Rachel. That cross that he gave you for your birthday was mine. His father gave it to me on our 1 year wedding anniversary. I gave it to him when he turned 18 to give to his wife when ever they got married. He said that he could only think of one person to give it too. The morning that he left to go visit you, he told me what he was doing. He was going to give you the cross. He also had it engraved. You never read the inscription on the back did you Rachel?" She cried  
  
"No I did not." Rachel replies  
  
Rachel moves her hair and unclasps the chain. As she turns the cross over she reads.  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
"Oh my god! There has to be some mistake. Aaron was with Laurie. We were only friends. I never thought he could feel that way about me. Ms. Ellis, I am so sorry. If there is anything that I can do please let me know. I won't be able to go to the funeral. I am sorry." Sobs Rachel  
  
"Rachel, I think that we can make an exception this one time." Wesley interjects  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Rachel, Rachel. Who was he?" asks Rob  
  
"I'll tell you about him one day. Just know that he made me feel I was special and that I mattered when nobody else did. Now I am very ready to get out of here. No offense Wesley but. I need to get on with my life and quit dwelling on the past like you Willow and Fred have said. So I am off to seize the day." She says as she waves goodbye to Wesley and her past at the Wyndam-Pryce Home for Troubled Young Adults.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok now that was a difficult chapter to write. I was not sure which way I should've taken this chapter. On one hand I was going to have the person who gave her the cross be a counselor or something to that effect, then I came up with the idea of Aaron. Someone who knows about her past, but he loves her anyways. Plus the fact that he died before he could actually tell her himself to begin with pretty much sucks. It all makes for an interesting plot in my humble opinion. I do not know what I would personally do if the man I was in love with reciprocated those feelings only too die shortly after. It really sounds like a soap opera plot doesn't it? So how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Should I rewrite the chapter? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated. Even if you hate it, its ok, I would rather have someone be honest and say hey dude your writing sucks you need to work on this, this, and this. Oh yeah that too. Ok that went all over the place didn't it. Like I said leave me a review. If have any questions feel free to email me at RubyoftheElves@aol.com  
  
Laterz, Michele 


	5. Chapter 5

Looking for a Place to Land  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: Michele  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody that you recognize. So suffice it to say I make no profit off of this. I mean come on I work at Wal*Mart. I have nothing. Event this computer that I am typing this own isn't mine.  
  
Authors note: Ok well I want to thank Heather for the reviews. It is immensely appreciated. It is nice to know that someone likes the story that I am trying to tell. Oh yeah I cannot remember if I said that there is not a Brand Extension, so NO BRAND EXTENSION.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is a chilly December morning in New York City. Rob and Rachel have just checked in to their hotel, and are on their way to get some breakfast. As they have a seat Lita spots them. She then proceeds to elbow Edge in the gut to get his attention.  
  
"Hey it's Rob. Let's go say hi!" Says Lita  
  
"Yep that's Rob all right. I am going to assume from Jericho's description, that is Rachel. Maybe we should let them spend some time together first before we intrude." Says Edge as Lita pulls him in their direction  
  
"Hey Rob. I see you are back. How was your trip?" asks a slightly nosey Lita  
  
"Yeah Li. Yes I'm back. Rachel the blonde dude is Edge and the nosey Red head is Lita. Lita Edge this is Rachel." Chuckles Rob  
  
"It's nice to meet you Rachel." Says Edge  
  
"So how do you like the city so far Rachel?" asks Lita  
  
"It's nice, really nice. Rob I'm kinda tired. I am gonna go up to our room and lay down for a while before we go out." Says Rachel  
  
"Alright, I'll come get you before we go. Ok?" replies Rob  
  
"Yeah that's cool. It was nice to meet you Lita and Edge. I am sure I will see you around." Rachel says and waves good bye  
  
"Wow she's a quiet one. Here I thought you had the market cornered on the silent type. Jerky must've been wrong, she's as quiet as you." Giggles Lita  
  
'I unfortunately have to agree with the nosey rude red head over there she is definitely a quiet one." says Edge  
  
"There was one point where she wasn't quiet at all. I see it every so often. Like Friday, when I went to get her, she was like I remember her. She was seriously pissed at me." Laughs Rob  
  
"Who'd you piss off Junior?" Laughs Y2Y  
  
"It was Rachel. Man let me tell you, she has a mean left hook. She caught me off guard and I went flying backwards. I duh know what hurt more my jaw, ass, or my ego." Laughs Rob  
  
"Really, I hope I get to spend sometime with her. She sounds like a cool girl to hang out with. Any girl that will make you fly has got to be a blast." Laughs Lita  
  
"Well know that you mention it." Starts Rob  
  
"Uh oh what have I gotten myself into?" asks Lita  
  
"Nothing much, really -Lita cocks her eyebrow up at Rob- I swear. I was going to take her shopping, and I was wondering if you would like to come with? I mean you are a woman. You will be much better at this than I am." Pleads Rob  
  
"Well when you out it that way, how can I refuse. I mean I get to go shopping." Ponders Lita  
  
"So you'll do it?" Asks a hopeful Rob  
  
"Yep, I think I can tear myself away from Matthew for an afternoon." Replies Lita with a strait face  
  
"Ok hold that thought. Where is Rachel at?" asks Jericho  
  
"Geez man are we a little too inquisitive about my sister or what? I'm just joking. She went up stairs to lay down for a little bit. Which now that I think about it she is gonna need the rest considering that she is going to be going shopping with her." laughs Rob as he points at Lita  
  
"What room are you and the little runt staying in? I want to pester her. Pwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeee. I'll never ask for anything else. I have some serious gripping to do at her. She hasn't written me in over 5 years" Asks Chris  
  
"Room 204. Take it easy on her Chris. She has her reasons trust me." Warns Rob  
  
"OK will do." Replies Chris as he tears out of the room in search of Rachel  
  
*Just so you know. Jericho's interest in Rachel is purely platonic. At least for the moment, you never know what can happen. It may be Jericho it could be some one else. Only time will tell. She is still hurting about Aaron. Not to mention the huge amount of emotional baggage that she caries around with her. Ok now back to the story.*  
  
Meanwhile in Room 204  
  
"Rachel you can do this. You can do this. All you have to do is pick up the phone and dial the number. 1-904-728-1436 *Not sure if this is an actual number or not. I made it up* -the phone rings and a lady picks up- Hello can I speak to Sandra Collins please?" asks a shaky Rachel  
  
"I haven't been Sandra Collins in over 4 years. Who is this?" she replies  
  
"Mommy, it's me Rachel." Whispers Rachel  
  
"Rachel, nope sorry I do not have a daughter named Rachel. At least I don't anymore. I have a 13 year old named Kayla and 4 and a half year old named Amy. My Rachel died 5 years ago when the whore killed my husband. So you see, I don't have a daughter named Rachel." She rants  
  
Rachel sobs as she hangs up the phone. She lays on the bed is crying for what seems like hour when she here someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Go away." She yells  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"I said go away damnit." She yells again  
  
Knock Knock Knock Knock  
  
"Alright already geez. Keep your pants on." Sniffles Rachel  
  
"Lucy you got some splainin to do!" Says a very serious looking Jericho  
  
"Christopher." Sniffles Rachel  
  
"Rachel sweetie, what's wrong?" asks a concerned Chris  
  
"Nothing -sob- except -sniffle- my mother hates me." Wails a broken Rachel  
  
"Wait start from the beginning. Why does your mother hate you?" he gently asks  
  
Rachel proceeds to tell him about all the times Chad touched her and eventually repeatedly raped her. How her mother never believed her. How she killed him to keep him away from Kayla. How she was sent to the Wyndam- Pryce Home for Troubled Young Adults. How she met Aaron when he was sent there. How they became best friends and eventually how she fell in love with him. How he eventually died before he could tell her how he felt about her. How her mother wants nothing to do with her.  
  
"Ok now why am I just hearing about this now? I am seriously going to beat Rob's ass for not telling me." Fumes Chris  
  
"Chris no don't. It isn't his fault. Mom never told him, and it didn't get picked up by the major news stations. He only learned about all of this about a week ago from what he has told me. I am glad to se that you made it to the big leagues so to speak like Rob did." Says a drained Rachel  
  
"Listen you lay down and get some rest. You are gonna need it. You are going shopping with Lita later on. I am going to go and take care of a few things. See you later shorty." Laughs Y2J  
  
"Chris I am not a shorty anymore." Rachel giggles as she lays down  
  
"Rachel you will always be a short little runt to me." He replies  
  
"Yeah ok, whatever Old Man Jericho." She laughs some more  
  
"Hey I am not old I am just a little over ten years older than you. That's not old." He huffs as he tucks her under the covers and closes the door  
  
Chris then goes on a mission to find Rob. They have some serious talking to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well that is a new record for me. A little over five pages go me it's my birthday. Anywho, this was a hard chapter to write. Rachel mom is a seriously evil woman isn't she. Well that's all for today. Hope anyone that read it liked this chapter. Please leave me a review if you like it you love it you want some more of it. Lol. Even if you hate it leave me a review. Let me know what I need to work on. Until next time,  
  
Peace Love and Vegetable Rights I'm Outie,  
  
Michele 


End file.
